


A Puppy for Fell

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Papyrus has a little surprise for Fell.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus
Kudos: 28





	A Puppy for Fell

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa 2017 gift for lizherubones!  
> This is very light pet play, the two are just exploring the idea ^_^

Fell sighed as he sat in his armchair. He was a little miffed when Papyrus sent him a text asking if he could be excused from his usual duties that evening, claiming to have a “surprise” for him. The last time Papyrus had a surprise for him, it did not turn out so well.

Pulling a little to loosen his tie, Fell also unbuttoned the top button of his pristine, pressed white shirt. It was one thing to keep up the well put-together, crisp, clean cut appearance at work, but he was very much into being relieved of the almost suffocating suit as soon as he got home.

One drawback of the surface was that he couldn’t go to work in his cool armor; he could at least move and breathe in that.

“Papyrus!” Fell called with a bit of exasperation in his voice. “I am prepared for this surprise of yours; where are you?”

“Just one more moment, Sir!” Papyrus called with a sing-song tone from the other room. “Do you remember us discussing getting a dog?”

“Vaguely,” Fell muttered.

“Well, perhaps this will alleviate my want for one, for now.”

Fell was about to ask Papyrus what he meant by that when his lovely submissive appeared in the doorway between the two rooms and it took quite a bit for Fell to keep his jaw from dropping.

There was a set of pale brown, floppy puppy ears on Papyrus’ head, he wore the thick red leather collar they used during rougher play sessions and a golden tag sparkled from it, Fell’s personally designed stylized “P” etched into it. Papyrus wore a thin brown tank top that left nothing to the imagination, his floating ribs peeking tantalizingly from under the hem, a pair of matching shorts gave the suggestion of modesty as they barely covered the ass he made from his magic. His hands and feet were clad in paw-shaped boots and gloves, matching the floppy ears.

Papyrus was dressed as a puppy.

“What do you think?” Papyrus asked, giving Fell a little twirl, and Fell’s soul did a little flip when he saw that Papyrus also had a tail.

“Hmm,” Fell hummed, leaning back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. “I think dogs don’t walk on their hind legs and they come to their masters when they arrive home.”

Papyrus’ face fell only slightly as he tilted his head in question.

_Fuck, he is so cute,_ Fell thought to himself.

“Come here, puppy,” Fell said with a slow smile, one hand lowering, his fingers crooking in a silent gesture.

The light seemed to go on in Papyrus’ head and he gracefully dropped to his knees and began to crawl over to Fell.

Fell watched Papyrus make his way towards him, but he was growing impatient.

“Pup, get over here now,” Fell ordered.

Papyrus picked up his pace and soon sat on his knees in front of Fell, holding his paws up in a begging pose.

“Good boy, come here, let me see you,” Fell said.

“Arf!” Papyrus barked happily before crawling closer and leaning his head in Fell’s lap.

“Nyeh, heh, you are very cute, such a sweet puppy,” Fell said, caressing the back of Papyrus’ skull.

Papyrus let out a happy little whine, wiggling his behind to make his tail wag.

“You’re a happy little pup, aren’t you?” Fell said. “Mmm, I am curious about your tail. Let me see?”

“Arf, arf!” Papyrus panted and slipped over Fell’s lap.

“I did not say you could lay on me,” Fell said with a slight exasperated sigh. “I may have to punish you for that.”

Papyrus let out a small, disappointed whine.

Fell ignored him for a moment, inspecting the fluffy tail. He was a little surprised that Papyrus wasn’t using magic for his ears or the tail, and when he traced his fingers around the base, he saw that there was a cutout in his shorts, but the tail was not attached to it.

_Oh, stars,_ Fell thought as his soul gave a thump of excitement. _It’s attached to a plug. Nice._

Fell fingered around the base of the tail, then gripped it between two fingers and tugged on it lightly. He felt Papyrus squirming.

“Oh, is your tail a bit sensitive, my little pup?” Fell asked.

Papyrus whined, glancing over his shoulder at Fell, where he could see the orange blush staining his cheekbones.

“I see. Well, that’s too bad, then, because there is still that little punishment I have to give you.”

Papyrus yelped when Fell’s hand crashed down on one cheek. His magic clenched the plug inside of him, making him shudder. Fell spanked him again on the other side, sending another shudder through him.

“Good boy, but there are two more,” Fell said.

Papyrus let out small cries at each spank; Fell always struck him fairly hard, but not hard enough to not be enjoyable from him.

“That made you a little excited, hm?”

Papyrus felt his face burning up even more when Fell moved his leg, rubbing it against his crotch, the warmth radiating through both of their clothing.

“Sit, dog, I want to see what other tricks you know. Go on, go sit in your usual spot.”

Papyrus slid off of Fell’s lap and sat back on his knees on the floor a little away from the chair, cheeks still very much flushed orange, placing his paws on the ground in front of him and looking up at Fell expectantly. Fell rose from his chair and circled him, looking him over before standing in front of him.

“Speak,” Fell ordered.

“Ruff, ruff!” Papyrus cried with a wide smile, sure that it would please Fell.

“Ah, ah, I believe any pet of The Great and Terrible Papyrus would surely be smart enough to communicate in a more sophisticated manner. When I tell you to speak, you will say, ‘yes, Master,’ but only when I order you to speak. Is that understood? Speak.”

“Yes, Master,” Papyrus said.

“Good boy,” he reached down to scratch under Papyrus’ chin before gripping his jaw firmly, forcing him to look up so their eyes met. “You will not make a sound unless I tell you to speak. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Ma-“

“Ah! I did not tell you to speak, mutt.”

Papyrus whined.

“No whining. I’ll let that one slide since you are such a cute puppy, but being cute will not absolve you of everything. Let us try again; you will not make a sound unless I tell you to speak. Is that clear?”

He waited a beat. Papyrus remained silent.

“Speak.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Very good,” Fell said, leaning down to place a kiss on Papyrus’ forehead. “Very, very good, darling. Can you roll over?”

Papyrus immediately dropped and rolled.

“Nyeh, heh, very good, but I want to see your tummy. Would my puppy like a tummy rub?”

Papyrus nearly answered, but he caught himself, and instead he rolled back closer to Fell, laying on his back with his legs curled slightly and his paws up. As he moved, he formed his magic up over his spine so that he now had a tummy for Fell to rub.

“Very good,” Fell praised, moving so he could touch lightly along the magic, feeling Papyrus shiver pleasurably under his fingers.

Papyrus wanted to whine happily, but he clenched his mouth shut and just wiggled underneath the touches. He gasped when Fell’s fingers wandered to the waistband of his shorts, playing with the button as if he was going to undo it, but instead he pressed his hand down the front of the zipper and curved his hand between Papyrus’ legs, pressing into it slightly, making Papyrus arch into the touch with a barely contained whine.

“Such a good boy,” Fell murmured. “All right, sit.”

Papyrus rolled back over and sat back up as Fell stood.

“You’re doing well so far, pup, but I wonder how good are you at servicing your Master?”

Papyrus nearly wiggled and he reached out with his paws for Fell’s pants when Fell slapped one of his hands down.

“NO! DOWN! BAD DOG!” Fell shouted.

Papyrus backed away quickly with a whine, his eyes looking up at Fell questioningly. Fell smirked and began to touch himself over his clothes. Papyrus’ eyes focused on those long fingers as they trailed down the zipper on his black slacks, curved around the bulge he knew was forming, then coming back up to slowly drag up the zipper again and unbutton the waistband.

“Now, let’s try this again,” Fell said.

Papyrus reached up for him, intending on pulling Fell’s pants down, when Fell’s hands locked around his wrists.

“Bad. Dog,” Fell growled.

Papyrus looked at him with even more confusion as Fell moved to pull Papyrus’ hands behind his back. He held the paws with one hand while he undid his tie with his other and used it to bind Papyrus’ hands behind his back.

“Dogs don’t use their paws,” Fell reminded him, patting Papyrus on the head before taking his position in front of him again. He pulled his erection out of his pants. “Open wide, mutt.”

Papyrus obeyed and leaned forward, curling his long tongue around the thick cock.

“Mmm, that’s good, pup,” Fell sighed,

Papyrus hummed happily and began to bob his head slowly, pressing his tongue along the underside of Fell’s dick, scraping his teeth along the surface, just the way he knew he liked it.

“Shit, Papyrus,” Fell murmured, gripping Papyrus’ head to thrust in the willing mouth faster.

Papyrus moaned around the red cock, reveling in the loss of his own control, relaxing his magically conjured throat to take Fell in as deeply as he pleased and swallowing around him.

“Fuck!” Fell gasped, pulling himself out of Papyrus’ mouth.

Papyrus whined loudly, his drooling tongue hanging out of his mouth; he knew Fell was close and he enjoyed bringing his Master to his climax.

“Shh, shh, relax, puppy, you did so, so well,” Fell said, calming himself. “I think you have shown me that you known how to service your Master very well.”

Fell bent to kiss Papyrus deeply, claiming his mouth completely, pressing him back and the only thing keeping Papyrus from falling backwards was Fell gripping onto his collar. The kiss wasn’t enough for Fell, as he pulled the collar down just enough to bite Papyrus’ neck just under his jaw. Papyrus jerked and whined, shuddering as desire shot through his soul.

“You’re such a good pet, so sexy, so responsive,” Fell murmured against the bite mark. “I rarely lose my cool, pup, but you’re so hot you could burn me as you are, if you wanted. If you have something to say, pup, speak.”

“M-master,” Papyrus panted. “Master, please, more.”

“More what, my pup? Speak.”

“You, Master, I want you.”

“Is that so? I want you, too; I want you bent over my chair, I want to rip these short off your body, I want to sink my cock deep in your pussy, I want to take you, I want to take what’s mine.”

“I’m yours, Master, I’m all yours, always and forever.”

Fell kissed Papyrus deeply again, but softer this time, making the kiss sweeter, running a hand down his sternum and slipping beneath the waistband of his shorts again, finding the inside wet as his fingers slipped easily between Papyrus’ folds.

“I believe my pup deserves a treat, and I intend to take what I want. Good thing we can take care of both at the same time.”

Papyrus was all but in a daze as Fell got him up off of the floor and gently pushed him over to the side of his armchair. Papyrus was a little unsteady on his feet, but Fell had a firm hold on him, even while he was pushing down his shorts, leaning down to drag his tongue along the lines of his hipbones, nibbling at the orange magic-made flesh, pulling the tail gently from the hole cut in the shorts and careful to make any movement of the plug pleasurable, allowing the gasps and small whines and moans Papyrus let out as the tail was manipulated.

“I think this was one of the best ideas you’ve ever had, pup,” Fell murmured, fingering at the plug, pushing on it lightly.

“Ahh, please, Master, please,” Papyrus begged.

“I don’t recall giving you the order to speak,” Fell said, pushing Papyrus over the arm of the chair with one hand as he stroked his cock with the other. “Though I think I will let it slide, for now. You may speak freely from here on out, since, after all,” he pressed his cock against the folds, wetting himself on Papyrus’ juices as he murmured in his ear, “I want to hear you beg.”

A moment later, Papyrus nearly screamed as Fell’s cock slid inside of him, filling him completely and stretching his magical walls.

“S-so big, Fell, you’re so big and thick,” Papyrus moaned.

“Mmm, and you’re so tight, but you’re so wet, so good taking me all in one stroke,” Fell murmured, tugging at the collar again to kiss and lick the back of Papyrus’ neck. “I expect nothing less of the greatest puppy in the world.”

Fell pulled out slowly before sinking into Papyrus again, making the skeleton under him wriggle and squirm, but in his position, and with his hands still tied behind his back, he was at Fell’s complete and total mercy.

Intending to enjoy this and draw it out as long as possible, Fell continued to fuck Papyrus slowly, enjoying the smooth slide between their magic, feeling his pet squeezing him, and even getting a bit of extra sensation from the plug still lodged firmly in Papyrus’ other entrance.

Papyrus’ mind was in a haze of pleasure; this was a fantasy he had been wanting to play out since he learned of pet play, and it was turning out better than his fantasies could ever give him.

His orgasm seemed to come out of nowhere, and before Papyrus could even think of attempting to stop it, to warn Fell, to do anything, it crashed over him and nearly swept him away.

“Fuck,” Fell breathed, stilling as Papyrus’ walls clamped around him, willing himself to not cum as well.

Papyrus breathed hard, trying to get his muddled mind to form a coherent thought, when suddenly his collar was grabbed and yanked him back, Fell’s arm wrapping around his chest.

“How are you doing, pup?” Fell asked silkily. “That was quite the orgasm, are you ready for your second?”

Papyrus only whined, doing his best to press back against his Master, certain that he could take whatever he was given.

“All right, but I want to see you this time.”

Before Papyrus could process the words, Fell slipped out of him, and a moment later, Fell was seated back in his chair and he pulled Papyrus into his lap, his dick sliding back into his pussy, and Fell began thrusting up into him.

“Mmm, so, how does it feel to basically have a dick in your ass and my cock in your pussy, pup?” Fell asked, holding Papyrus’ hips tight as he fucked him. “C’mon, pup, you can speak.”

“F-fell,” Papyrus could barely stammer. “Please, I-!”

Fell chuckled, letting go of Papyrus’ hips for a moment to rip his shirt, bending to lick up his sternum and trail small bites across his ribs. One of Fell’s hands returned to Papyrus’ hip, the other wrapping under his arm and gripping his shoulder to control him more as he drove into him.

It didn’t take long for Papyrus to reach his peak again, Fell could feel the telltale quivering around him and he brought Papyrus down for a kiss.

“Cum with me, Papyrus,” Fell whispered when the kiss broke.

Papyrus’ head fell back as he wailed, Fell’s voice joining his as his cock twitched deep inside his lover; hot, magical red release mixing with orange. The two were still for a moment, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

Fell was the first to move, bending forward to lean his head against Papyrus’ chest.

“Pet?” he questioned.

Papyrus righted his head, forcing a smile down at Fell.

“Are you all right?” Fell asked.

Papyrus grinned wider and opened his mouth to answer, but his eye-lights suddenly went out and he slumped forward as he fainted.

“Papyrus!” Fell cried, reaching behind him and releasing his hands immediately.

Fell moved Papyrus so he was lying sideways in Fell’s lap; a small thump made Fell jump slightly, but he looked down and realized the puppy tail fell as Papyrus’ magic faded. It was quickly forgotten as Fell focused on Papyrus. He caressed his face, checking his stats, felt around for any other problems, and thankfully, there seemed to be none.

A moment later, Papyrus moaned as his eyes began to blink open again.

“Papyrus, are you all right?” Fell asked.

“Hm?” Papyrus looked around, and then he smiled and sighed as he snuggled into Fell. “Oh, yes, I am more than all right.”

“You passed out.”

“Nyeh, heh, heh, well, you are quite great, you know.”

Fell blushed. “Yes, but, if I was overwhelming you, why did you not say something?”

“It felt so good, and, well, I kind of wanted you to?” Papyrus murmured, unable to meet Fell’s eyes, looking quite embarrassed. “I, er, didn’t expect for it to happen, but, you’re usually so careful with me, and I was, uhm, really needy, and-!”

Fell silenced Papyrus with a kiss.

“Enough,” Fell murmured. “We will have a discussion later, but for now, I want to be sure that you are all right. Let’s get you some water and I will make you dinner.”

“Thank you, Fell,” Papyrus snuggled into him again. “Was I a good puppy?”

“Yes, Papyrus, you were a very, very good puppy,” Fell said, nuzzling Papyrus. “And you took your boning very well, nyeh heh heh.”

Papyrus’ jaw dropped. “UNBELIEVABLE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
